A Very Supernatural Destiel Christmas
by GalenissJohannick2013
Summary: Dean comes up with a brilliant idea how to have Cas be there with him and his brother during Christmas Eve. He's missed his angelic friend the whole holiday season and decides to have him be the angel on top of the tree. However, Castiel makes a surprise appearance that changes everything. shipper!Sam Dean/Castiel slash Christmas Fluff!


Dean opened the box that held his Christmas tree. He carefully pulled out each part and began putting it together. He slid the base into the stand and called Sam into the room.

"Sammy, come help me put up this tree!"

Sam came walking into the room, smiling, "Good to see you in the holiday mood." He was wearing a festive t-shirt that had a snowman on it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dean rolled his eyes as he saw his brother pinning mistletoe to the doorway. "What? Are you hoping to get someone to… jingle your bells this Christmas?"

Sam shook his head, "No, but I bet you are." He mimicked putting on a trenchcoat and straightening a tie.

Dean's face turned as red as the stockings hung beside him, "Hey, just shut up."

"Alrighty then." His brother snorted, "I wish you could see your face, though. You looked like Rudolph there for a second."

"Sam, shut up."

He chuckled, "No need to get all defensive. Gosh, man, I was just joking." Sam has been teasing him with this recently. Whenever he finds a good joke to relate him and Cas to, he goes for it.

"I know, but no need to remind me that he's probably celebrating with someone else." Dean growled, "More specifically… Meg."

Sam patted him on the back, "It'll be alright, Dean. Besides, we can have fun all on our own."

He looked up at him, "Yeah, I guess. I still miss the hell out of him."

"I do, too."

Together they finished sticking the branches on it. Sam walked out of the room to get the box of ornaments and lights. Dean looked at the top of the tree. An angel usually sits on top of it. A spectacular idea popped into his head as he wondered what else could sit up there.

Castiel is an angel.

Dean smirked devilishly. It was a spectacular idea.

Sam walked back in dragging the tote of ornaments, "What did you do?"

"I got an idea." Dean said, "Cas can be the angel on top of the tree."

This made Sammy laugh, "Hahahaha, that's a wonderful idea. Here, I know exactly what to do." He held out a hand, "Give me your phone."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, man! I saw you take a picture of him… Several times."

He blushed and handed his brother the phone, "Now what?"

"You work on decorating. I've got this." Sammy grinned, putting on reindeer antlers, "Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Thanks, you, too." He said, sighing and putting on a Santa hat. Dean worked for fifteen minutes and got it all finished. Multicolored lights shone brightly and the ornaments dangled in a neat fashion. He stood back, awaiting the moment where he could put his favorite angel up there. Finally, his brother waltzed back in, holding a cut out of Castiel.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." He passed it over to him.

Dean's fingers held the tree topper. He couldn't help but give a sad smile, "Thanks, Sam." He wished Cas was really here with him. He'd stand under the mistletoe with the angel and they'd kiss passionately for several seconds before reluctantly pulling apart just long enough to say those three words.

"Dean?" Sammy said, snapping his fingers.

Dean jumped, "Oh, uh… I kinda zoned out there."

Sam blinked, "Are you feeling okay, man?" He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Dean looked at the top of the tree and scooted a chair over. With a careful movement, he taped the topper to the tree. Smiling, Dean did two thumbs up and Sam took a picture with a silly grin on his face.

Dean crossed his arms, chortling as he looked up at the top of the tree, "There, now he's with us in spirit-"

A whooshing noise was heard and a few papers went flying across the room.

It was Cas.

Dean was at a loss for words. His insides were churning as he made a sort of noise that was not human.

Castiel grinned and stepped forward, "Happy Holidays!" He captured Dean in his arms, embracing him gently. The Santa hat on his head was crooked.

Dean's face turned bright red as he placed his hands on Cas's back, returning the affection.

Sam had a shocked expression as he almost dropped his brother's phone.

He rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder, "We were just thinking about you…. Dammit, Cas, I thought you'd be too busy for a Christmas celebration with us."

"Nonsense, Dean, I could never leave my best friend on a day like this. I care about you too much."

Sam smiled at the sight and nodded towards the mistletoe. Dean narrowed his eyes, but couldn't help but turn a shade darker.

"Cas, you just made my Christmas Eve. so much better." He finally broke the hug, "Thank you." He straightened up the hat on Cas's head.

Castiel chuckled, "I didn't know you missed me that bad." He looked to the left at the tree and nodded, "It looks great, Dean-" His eyes rose until he was staring at the top.

Shit.

"Dean, what is that?" Castiel asked, pointing up at the tree topper. His expression was the cute confused face he always does.

Sam gulped and awkwardly stepped backwards.

Dean followed Castiel's gaze, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I thought you weren't coming, Cas, so I figured you could be here in spirit…"

Cas chuckled, "Wow, that's really nice. You really, really missed me, then, didn't you?"

He nodded and put an arm around him, letting it rest across his shoulders, "Well, Sam, we should go see if the Christmas ham is done."

Sam smiled at the pair of them and started into the other room. Dean followed with Cas right behind him. "Dean, I appreciate the tree topper very much. That was a smart idea." Castiel said, just a step behind him, "It really shows I mean a lot to you."

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean stepped into the door frame.

Castiel grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop right in the middle of the doorway, "I want you to know that you mean a lot to me, as well. Get you a present or something…."

Dean beamed at him, "Nah, you don't have to do anything for me."

Suddenly, Cas's eyes lit up as he looked up. His jaw dropped ever so slightly. Dean peered up, wondering what had his attention. The mistletoe, plain as day, hung right between the pair of them. Their eyes met each other at the same time as they lowered their heads. Dean's heart started racing as Castiel closed his mouth. He gazed into the blue eyes of his friend as he did the same to him. Dean didn't say a word.

It was law you had to kiss if you were under the mistletoe. Cas knew it, too, from the look on his face. His cheeks were a rosy color as he quirked an eyebrow, as if asking him. His hands took Dean's and held them gingerly. Dean gulped and looked down. Was this really happening? His hands fiddled nervously at Castiel's touch. He glanced over. Sam must've continued on. Good thing, too. If Sam had seen them now, he'd never hear the end of it. Dean nodded slowly at Cas, seeing a small smile twinging on the corner of the angel's lips. All he remembered was closing his eyes, allowing Castiel to make the move. The feel of tender lips against his filled him with warmth. Dean melted into his affection, feeling the angel wrap his arms around him. He let a small moan escape his lips. The hunter was amazed. He thought it would just be a small two second kiss, but it seemed it would go on forever. In fact, it probably would have if Sam hadn't cleared his throat.

Dean jumped and turned to see his little brother glowing. "I knew that mistletoe would come in handy." Sammy chortled before walking away from the both of them, "Merry Christmas, you two."

Castiel had cheeks that were as red as cinnamon. "I guess that was how you showed how much I mean to you." Dean grinned, taking Cas's hand.

The angel just embraced him in response. He murmured, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Cas. I have for a while now." He kissed the side of his head, "What a way to tell each other."

A smile split Castiel's face, "Agreed."

The two of them joined Sam for a wonderful Christmas dinner. Castiel even brought Dean's favorite, pecan pie, for them to eat. After much talking, Sam headed to his room, but Dean and Cas both stayed in the living room. His head laid gently upon the angel's broad shoulders as they held hands under the fleece blanket. Their Christmas hats remained on their heads as they watched romantic Christmas movies. Dean wound up laying on top of his longtime crush, resting his face against his chest. He felt every breath the angel took as his chest rose and fall. It was very soothing and caused him to become drowsy.

Cas took notice and brushed his hand through Dean's hair, "What a turn of events, huh?"

Dean blinked slowly, "Yeah, I never thought that I'd be cuddling with you on the sofa watching movies at the end of the night."

Chuckling, he nodded, "Neither did I, but deep down, I always hoped it'd work out this way."

"You know, Cas, I think that this is the best Christmas I have ever had. I haven't been this happy for years." Dean said, gazing into those familiar deep blue eyes.

"I remember long ago when I saw nothing but pain and guilt deep down inside of you." Castiel stroked Dean's spine, "Now I see nothing but absolute bliss."

"Gee, I wonder why."

The angel tilted his head, "You don't know why you're happy?"

Dean chortled, "It's a joke, Cas."

"Oh, sorry. I don't pick up on sarcasm." He said, looking down. "Well, come back sometime and I'll give you a lesson." The hunter snerked.

Castiel returned the evil smile and snickered, "I'd like that."

Dean pecked Cas on the lips before his eyes fluttered shut and he nodded off to sleep. There was nothing but sweet dreams as he dreamt of opening presents with Castiel in the morning


End file.
